


Parmagiana

by Loves_one_marshmallow



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Daniel needs a break, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loves_one_marshmallow/pseuds/Loves_one_marshmallow
Summary: Daniel works way too hard, and Johnny knows the perfect way to get him to relax
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Parmagiana

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually proud of this one, thanks to my partner for the idea!! 💞💞 love you dear

JL: if i asked you to come over tonight would you?

DL: it depends on what you want- 

JL: to show you something ;) 

DL: no. No way. I'm not falling for that again

JL: it's not that! Perv. Its something cool- I swear, and it's karate related. Come over at 7?

Despite himself, Daniel LaRusso did agree to go over to Johnny's house that night. He checked his watch, only 10? Johnny's demonstration was hours away. If it even was a demonstration, there were hundreds of things Johnny could be planning instead. Shaking his head, Daniel went back to work- he had an important meeting with investors later in the afternoon, and he needed to have his head on his shoulders. 

Johnny on the other hand, was struggling. He'd wanted to make Daniel a meal and treat him to an in house date. Something quiet and personal, to spend time together. They never got to, not enough in Johnny's mind anyway- but the one thing that he hadn't considered was, he didn't know how to cook. Not anything that Daniel truly enjoyed. So that meant he had to call the one person who hated his guts more than anyone. Lucille LaRusso. 

Steeling his nerves, he picked up his phone, selecting Daniel's mother's contact, he dialed the number. It rang several times, and she answered. He sighed once through his nose- "Hi Lucille, it's Johnny- I need to ask you a favor," he started nicely. She almost hung up on him- but after she'd heard his plan, she actually decided to help. 

After his call with Daniel's mother, he had everything he needed to make Parmigiana. Which, apparently, was Daniels favorite. Lucille had told him a lot about Daniel that he hadn't known before, and he thanked her profusely for that- she had only warned him about what would happen if he hurt her baby boy again. With that, he decided it was time to actually get started. 

●•●•●•● 6:30, half an hour to go ●•●•●•●

Daniel had checked his watch at least ten times in the past five minutes. Time was moving so slowly, and all he wanted to do was go home. Instead he was listening to one of his stock managers drone on about how they needed to open themselves up to public holdings. Daniel didn't care at all- not this late, "listen, Franklin, I appreciate your insights but I really have to go, I'm sorry. We'll finish this tomorrow," he didn't give the other man the chance to reply, before picking up his briefcase and nearly ran out of his office. 

Meanwhile, Johnny was pulling the parmigiana out of the oven. It smelled heavenly, despite his previous reservations about the eggplant filling. Lucille had said it was Daniel's favorite- so he couldn't complain too much, especially when the woman had listened to him ramble about wanting to make the night special. 

Johnny had finished lighting the last candle, and had just turned out the lights when he heard Daniels car shut off in the parking lot. He'd insisted that Daniel come over to his place, Johnny was comfortable cooking in his kitchen, Daniel's house was still foreign to him. 

"Johnny? I'm home?" Daniel called gently at the door, he sat his keys on the table by the door. It was dark in the house- aside from a few candles on Johnny's small kitchen table, and it smelled heavenly, was that- no. No it couldn't be. Lucille was the only one who knew how to make that- and she'd never tell Johnny. Would she?

"Hey! You're home sooner than I thought you'd be," Johnny grinned, buttoning the last buttons on his dress shirt, "here, take a seat."

Daniel sat in the offered chair, "how? Why- what?" He stuttered, setting his hands on the table, Johnny sat down too, his smile waning. "Is it too much?" He asked worriedly, "I had some help- your mom." 

Daniel nodded, smiling at the idea. Lucille was a stubborn woman, but she had her moments. Reaching across the table to set his hand on top of Johnny's, "it's perfect, I just don't understand why you went to all the trouble. Especially for me-"

Johnny smiled down at their hands, squeezing Daniel's softly. "You've had a rough week.. you weren't eating, or sleeping, so I thought I'd make you something you couldn't turn down?" He offered sheepishly. Lucille had told his stories about Daniel as a kid, eating his father's parmigiana, and how it always cheered him up. 

"Sometimes I wonder if you aren't an angel-" Daniel laughed, leaning up and over the table to press a kiss to the corner of the other man's mouth. That caused Johnny to laugh- "let's eat, and I'll show you how devilish I can be-" 

The pair shared a small laugh, and settled back to enjoy a meal that brought back old memories, and created a few new ones. 


End file.
